The present invention relates to a rotor assembly having a turbine wheel, such as, a steam turbine or gas turbine, and more particularly to a construction for attaching a moving blade cover or connecting piece to adjoining turbine blades of the turbine wheel.
Hitherto, the connection between the adjoining moving blades of a turbine wheel, particularly the connection between the long moving blades by a moving blade cover or connecting piece has been made in such a manner that holes are provided in a moving blade at a portion adjacent to the tip and leading edge thereof, and in an adjoining moving blade at a portion adjacent to the tip and trailing edge thereof respectively, and then projections of a moving blade cover formed at opposite ends thereof are inserted into the holes respectively with a projection of the moving blade cover on one side being fixed while the other projection on the other side of the cover is loosely inserted into the holes. However, a disadvantage of such a construction lies in that fact that such construction cannot bear the application of a centrifugal force of a large magnitude to the moving blade covers and, such construction is not satisfactory from the viewpoint of safety.